Alte Götter
Die Alten Götter herrschten über die junge Welt Azeroth bevor die Titanen diese Welt erreichten. Sie waren von unsagbarer Grausamkeit besessen, und kannten nichts als Tod und Zerstörung. Als die Titanen auf ihrer Mission, das Universum zu ordnen, diese junge Welt erreichten, kämpften sie gegen die Diener der Alten Götter: Ragnaros, der Feuerlord; Therazane, die Steinmutter; Al'Akir, der Windlord; und Neptulon der Gezeitenjäger und zuletzt gegen die Alten Götter selbst. Nach einem langen Krieg gingen die Titanen schliesslich siegreich hervor, doch die alten Götter waren zu eng mit der Welt selbst verbunden, als dass sie alle hätten vernichtet werden können, ohne das Gleichgewicht und die Stabilität Azeroths zu gefährden. Die Titanen lösten das Problem, indem sie die Alten Götter tief unter die Erde, mit der sie verbunden waren, verbannten, wo sie keinen Schaden verursachen und Einfluss ausüben konnten und begannen damit, die Welt von Azeroth neu zu formen. Allgemeines Einfluss thumb|300px|Das "[[Alte und mächtige Böse" beim Basislager der Sketh'lon.]] Die Alten Götter sind an die Erde gebundene Wesen, und ihre Stärke ist der von Sterblichen weit überlegen. C'Thun konnte nur deshalb von Helden der Horde und der Allianz besiegt werden, weil er sehr lange geschwächt war. Doch selbst die gebrochenen Alten Götter haben Macht, so vergiftet ihre Macht ganz allmählich die Erde in der Nähe ihrer Kerker und wandelt es in schwarzes Metall, wie das Dunkeleisen und das Saronit. Auch sprechen ihre Stimmen durch Artefakte, so wie es auch bei der Dämonenseele des schwarzen Drachenaspekts Neltharion der Fall war. Sie können verschiedene Kreaturen mit ihren Gedanken beeinflussen und zu ihren Dienern macht. Die Pläne der Alten Götter sind komplex und vielschichtig und ziehen sich in langen Dimensionen hin, doch alle haben das eine Ziel: Die Ketten der Titanen abzuwerfen und wieder frei über Azeroth zu herrschen. Diener der Alten Götter Zu den bekanntesten Dienern der alten Götter zählen neben den Elementarlords (Ragnaros, Therazane, Al'Akir und Neptulon) u.a. die Gesichtslosen, auf die Allianz und Horde das erste Mal in Nordend und besonders unter Azjol-Nerub gestoßen waren, sowie die Gnadenlosen, deren Bekanntschaft die beiden Fraktionen in Vashj'ir machen mussten. Weiterhin gehören die Neruber, Qiraji und Silithiden zu ihren Verbündeten. Diese drei Rassen entstammen dem Volk der Aqir, das direkt von den Alten Göttern geschaffen wurde. Vereinzelt tauchen auch "Alte und mächtige Böse" als nicht näher benannte Diener auf. Datei:Aqir.jpg|Aqir Erudax.png|C'Thraxxi Datei:Neruber.jpg|Neruber Datei:Silithiden.jpg|Silithiden Datei:Quiraj Prophet.jpg|Qiraji Datei:Gesichtslose.jpg|Gesichtslose Datei:Gnadenloser.jpg|Gnadenlose Einzelpersonen und -Kreaturen Doch auch mächtige einzelne Wesen und ihre Anhänger stehen direkt im Dienst der Alten Götter, bzw., wurden von ihnen maßgeblich beeinflusst. Dazu gehören u.a.: Chogall.jpg|Cho'gall und der Schattenhammerkult. ForgottenOne.jpg|Der Vergessene unter Azjol-Nerub. Gahz'rilla TCG BotG 015.jpg|Gahz'rilla (Zul'Farrak) Iso'rath TCG KdH 2.jpg|Iso'rath - Schlund des Wahnsinns. Königin Azshara.gif|Königin Azshara. Loken.jpg|Loken. Deathwing Glowei031c.jpg|Neltharion aka Todesschwinge. Ozumat 10-12-27.jpg|Ozumat Meistergleve 101201.jpg|Soggoth C_thun.png|C'Thun YoggSaron.png|Yogg-Saron N_Zoth.png|N'Zoth Yshaarj-rage-unbound, WotOG.jpg|Y'Shaarj G'huun, Uldir Der Wuchernde Kern BLZ 2018-10-10.jpg|G'huun Anzahl Es gibt verschiedene Quellen zur Anzahl der eingesperrten Alten Götter: * Das Warcraft III Handbuch besagt, dass fünf Alte Götter unter der Welt angekettet wurden. * Auch laut dem Ingame-Buch „''Die Alten Götter und die Ordnung von Azeroth“, das z.B. in der Scholomance oder den Schwarzfelstiefen gefunden und gelesen werden kann, wurden '''fünf' Alte Götter unter der Welt eingesperrt. Wowhead: Die Alten Götter und die Ordnung von Azeroth; Seite 5/8. Stand: 28. Februar 2012. * Auf der offiziellen Seite von Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Kapitel I: Mythos (Seite 3) dagegen wird an derselben Stelle der Geschichte von vier alten Göttern gesprochen. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Geschichte von Warcraft: Kapitel I: Mythos. Seite 3 von 11. Stand: 28. Februar 2012. * Laut der „Krieg der Uralten“ Trilogy gibt es drei Alte Götter, die noch leben, eingesperrt und ankettet von den Titanen tief unter der Oberfläche von Azeroth. Es gibt jedoch noch mehr Alte Götter als die, die in Azeroth gefangen sind. Es erfordert allerdings einiges, damit sie sich auf einer physikalischen Ebene manifestieren. So ist die Beschwörung solch eines "Alten und mächtigen Bösen" u.a. das Bestreben des "Dunklen Rates" der Arakkoa der Sketh'lon beim Basislager der Sketh'lon im Schattenmondtal. Schaut euch für weitere Informationen doch einfach einmal die Questreihe 69: „Dem Dunklen Rat in die Quere kommen“ in der Scherbenwelt an. Blizzard Entertainment: Creative Development #1: Wer ist der “Meister” der Arakkoa, von dem Isfar redet? Verbleib Drei der Alten Götter wurden von den Titanen tief unter die Erde verbannt, wo sie den Rest ihrer einstigen Macht behielten, allerdings scheinbar ohne Möglichkeit, das Leben auf der Oberfläche zu beeinflussen. Jedoch gelang es den Dreien den großen, ehrenwerten Drachenaspekt Neltharion zu korrumpieren, welcher die mächtige Drachenseele, später auch Dämonenseele, erschuf. Die Götter wollten diese verwenden, um ihre Freiheit wieder zu erlangen. Allerdings konnte Neltharion die Dämonenseele retten und sie wurde später vernichtet. Meistergleve thumb|[[C'Thun im Tempel von Ahn'Qiraj.]] Ein Alter Gott wurde getötet. Seinen Leichnam dachte man bisher an der Dunkelküste in der Meistergleve bestaunen zu können, im Nord-Westen von Azeroth. Jedoch handelt es sich hierbei um Soggoth, einen Leutnant der Alten Götter. C'Thun C'Thun wurde in Silithus besiegt. Es wurde lange Zeit angenommen, dass er tot sei, allerdings ist nun bekannt, dass er von den Qiraji über Tausende von Jahren am Leben gehalten wurde und sie ihn als ihren neuen und einzigen Gott verehrten. Sie errichteten ihm den "Tempel von Ahn'Qiraj" in ihrer Hauptstadt, im Süd-Westen von Azeroth, unter Silithus. Yogg-Saron thumb|[[Yogg-Saron in Ulduar.]] Yogg-Saron, der Gott des Todes, tauchte in der Erweiterung Wrath of the Lichking auf. Er befindet sich in Nordend, tief unter der Erde in Ulduar und sein Einfluss ist überall auf Nordend zu spüren. Die überlebenden Neruber, die verderbten Furbolgs, die Gesichtslosen sowie der gefallene Wächter Loken und seine Schergen sind seine Diener. N'Zoth thumb|[[N'zoth by Tyson Murphy (Hearthstone)]] N'Zoth korrumpiert den Smaragdgrünen Traum und ist für den „Alptraum dort verantwortlich. http://www.mmo-champion.com/content/2035-Blizzcon-2010-WoW-Quests-and-Lore-Panel In der Questreihe für das Ahn'Qiraj Zepter erzählte Malfurion Sturmgrimm bereits, dass ein Alter Gott „wie der Eine, den du zu bekämpfen versuchst “ (also so ein Alter Gott wie C'Thun) den Smaragdgrünen Traum korrumpiert. Ebenso gab Eranikus während der Begegnung mit ihm den Hinweis, dass der eine, dem er dient, ein Alter Gott ist. Y'shaarj Y'shaarj wurde bei der Ankunft der Titanen zerstört, aber sein letzter Atem ließ Schatten über Azeroth verbreiten. Diese Schatten sind vermeintlich die Sha, die nur in Pandaria anzutreffen sind. Sie sind das Flüstern der einstigen Pracht des Y'shaarj. Y'shaarj atmete Liebe ein, und atmete Hass aus. Er verzehrte Frieden und erzeugte Gewalt. MMO Champion: Best Buy Developer Q&A Die Mantis verehren diesen alten Gott. Sha sind die Manifestationen negativer Gefühle wie Zorn, Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung, Zweifel, Gewalt und Wahnsinn. Von jedem negativen Gefühl gibt es eine extreme Manifestation, das Sha des Zorns im Kun Lai, das Sha des Hasses zuerst im Shado-Pan-Kloster, besiegt wird es dann aber in der Tonlongsteppe, das Sha der Angst in der Terrasse des Endlosen Frühlings, das Sha der Verzweiflung in der Krasarangwildnis, das Sha der Gewalt im Shado-Pan-Kloster. G'huun G'huun ist in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ein alter Blutgott in Nazmir auf Zandalar. Die Bluttrolle planen, das letzte Siegel von Uldir zu zerstören, um ihn freizulassen. Schaffen sie dies, wäre nicht nur Zandalar verloren, sondern auch ganz Azeroth in Gefahr - besonders nachdem einer der Titanenhüter offenbahrt, dass es sich bei dieser Kreatur um einen alten Gott handelt. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das komplette Questerlebnis von Nazmir im Video: Loa, Bluttrolle, G'huun & alte Götter! (08.02.2018) Damit ist G'huun der fünfte der Alten Götter. Spekulation über die Alten Götter Tirisfal Als die Hochelfen erstmals auf dem Lordaeroner Kontinent landeten, begegneten sie einer fremden Kraft. Sie drangen weiter ins Inland und gründeten eine Siedlung im ruhigen Tirisfal. Doch nach wenigen Jahren begannen viele von ihnen wahnsinnig zu werden. Es wurde die Theorie aufgestellt, dass etwas Böses unter diesem besonderen Teil der Welt schlief. Siehe Buch: "Die Gründung von Quel'Thalas" In WoW: Legion wird dieses Rätsel gelöst: Es ist kein Alter Gott, sondern ein gefallener Diener der Alten Götter: der C'Thraxxi Zakajz der Verderber. Wowhead: Schlackenhammers Notizen: Tyrs Fall Mahlstrom Ein andere Theorie ist, dass einer der Alten Götter im Mahlstrom eingesperrt ist, wo er die Naga befehligt. Die Naga werden von der Monstrosität geführt, die einmal Königin Azshara war, und sie wurden bei der Entstehung des Mahlstrom während der Spaltung der Welt durch die Alten Götter aus ihren Nachtelfischen Formen mutiert. Der Warcraft-Roman „Tag des Drachen“ erwähnt eine Kreatur, die als „Der Manta“, Behemoth der Tiefe, bekannt ist. Krasus sagt, dieser wäre „zehn mal so groß und so stark wie ein Drache.“ Es wurde mindestens ein Jahrhundert vor den Ereignissen im „Tag des Drachen“ getötet. Es ist möglich, dass dieser Manta irgendwie mit den Alten Göttern und den Naga verbunden ist. In der Kurzgeschichte "Tausend Jahre Krieg" von Robert Brooks erhält Alleria Windläufer von der Leere eine Vision, in der sie "vor Dem, Der Schlummert unter Azeroths Ozeanen kniete". Blizzard Entertainment: Neues Hörspiel! Tausend Jahre Krieg – Die Geschichte von Alleria und Turalyon (21.09.2017) Teldrassil Es ist möglich, dass einer der Alten Götter unter Teldrassil eingesperrt ist, aufgrund der rapiden Verseuchung des neuen Weltenbaums, die zu schnell ist, um nur die Tatsache zu sein, dass er nicht von den Drachen gesegnet wurde. Frostthron Ein anderer Streitpunkt ist, dass niemand mit Sicherheit weiß, wie viele der Alten Götter noch existieren. Aufgrund seiner starken Ähnlichkeit zu C'Thun, glauben viele, dass der Vergessene aus „Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne“ ein Alter Gott war. Der Vergessene wurde von Arthas getötet und jetzt, wo C'Thun getötet wurde, würden nur zwei Alte Götter bleiben. Wenn einer durch bestätigtes Im-Spiel Wissen den Smaragdgrünen Traum korrumpiert, bleibt nur ein Ort unbekannt. Wenn dem so ist, dann werden viele der anderen Gebieten, von denen spekuliert wird, dass sie von einem Alten Gott verdorben werden, tatsächlich durch eine andere, unbekannte Wesenheit korrumpiert. Ny'alotha In Ny'alotha, der schlafenden Stadt, treiben wahnsinnige Dinge ihr Unwesen. Möglich ist, dass hier einer der Alten Götter begraben liegt. OOC: Hintergrund Die Alten Götter und ihre Vertreter basieren sehr wahrscheinlich auf dem von H. P. Lovecraft als Hintergrund für seine Werke entwickelten "Cthulhu-Mythos". Darauf weisen nicht nur die im Spiel umgesetzten Beschreibungen für diese Wesen hin, sondern auch die auffälligen Namensähnlichkeiten zwischen Lovecrafts Schöpfungen und WoW-NSC's wie z.B. C'Thun (aka Cthulhu), Yogg-Saron (aka Yog-Sothoth) oder die Gesichtslosen (nach Nyarlathotep, The Faceless God = dt. Der Gott ohne Gesicht). Weiterführende Links * Die Alten Götter und die Ordnung von Azeroth (Ingame-Buch) * Alte Götter/Quuzels Recherchen (Forschungsbericht) Quellen Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Alte Götter